


Flicker

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: NCT Kink Fest or Whatevah [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slapping, Dom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Here we go, Humiliation, I think????, M/M, Pain, Painplay, Rough Body Play, Roughness, Smut, Sub Nakamoto Yuta, Verbal Humiliation, uhhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:36:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: “Please please please,” Yuta’s babbling, his back arching as Sicheng presses harder and harder.





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Yuwin

“You look so pathetic.” Sicheng looks down at Yuta who kneels in front of him—naked—on the floor. The man has his eyes down on the floor, his hands held behind his back obediently but Sicheng can see his breath hitch, shifting his own body to press lazily into the couch. He’s lounging, bored, as Yuta waits in anticipation.

“Look at you,” he says, moving his foot to press into Yuta’s cock, drawing a whimper out of the man, “you’re hard and all you’ve done is get on your knees. You really are  _ that _ pathetic, huh?” Yuta bites his lip, chewing on it to hold in a response—Sicheng hasn’t given him permission to talk. Sicheng looks at him for a moment, dragging his foot up to press it flat against Yuta’s chest, pausing for a second before kicking, knocking Yuta back onto the floor. The younger boy tsks, letting out a condescending laugh.

“God, you really are useless, aren’t you?” He reaches out to step on Yuta’s cock again, pressing down slightly on it. Yuta lets out a small cry, shifting to pull away from the pressure, trying to bring his legs in farther but Sicheng just tsks again, pressing down harder. Yuta breaks, letting out a sob, crying out “fuck fuck fuck”, his hips jerking into the pressure. He’s still hard, precum leaking from his dick as Sicheng steps on it. He squirms, his hands scrambling for purchase on the carpet. 

“Please please  _ please _ ,” Yuta’s babbling, his back arching as Sicheng presses harder and harder. He lets out a sob when Sicheng moves his foot away but it turns into a scream when the younger boy leans over and slaps at his cock. More precum leaks from the tip and Sicheng laughs again. He grips Yuta’s dick and strokes it a few times, cooing at the way tears have begun streaking across the older’s face. He runs his thumb over the slit, smearing the beads of precum around.

“You are the most pathetic thing I’ve ever seen, I can’t believe you’re getting off on this. Fucking disgusting.” He gives the slit a hard flick and laughs when Yuta screams and comes, his body going limp. He keeps crying as Sicheng grips his cock, stroking him roughly through his orgasm, continuing even as he whimpers with overstimulation. The pressure disappears for a moment, then Sicheng is leaning over him, stroking at his cheek. Yuta sniffles a few times before placing his hand over Sicheng’s.

“God, it’s been way too long,” is what he says, turning to nuzzle into the younger boy’s palm. Sicheng hums in agreement, carding his free hand through Yuta’s sweat-damp hair. After a moment, he shifts and stands up, Yuta lifting his head to look at his boyfriend.  
  
“I’m gonna go grab a towel, stay here.” And fuck, it really _has_ been too long because the simple command has Yuta’s dick twitching. He groans and let’s his head fall back against the carpet. He thinks he hears Sicheng laugh.


End file.
